Collection Arlequin
by Rieval
Summary: Ah, l'Amour ! McShep. Fic écrite hier pour Alpheratz avec un Lemon : oui msieurdame, je peux le faire !


**Titre** : _Collection Arlequin_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : One Shot, Slash, humour, **première et seconde parties PG13**, **troisième partie NC17** (ouais, vous avez bien lu, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je vous jure !)

**Résumé** : Ah, l'Amour …. McShep bien entendu.

**Spoiler** : courant saison 3 (avant Sunday, en fait, oublions tout simplement que cet épisode a été tourné, ok ?)

**Disclaimer** : not mine ! nicht meine ! pas à moi ! Polyglotte qu'elle est la Rieval, oui Madame !

**_Fic dédicacée à Alphératz_ ;-)**

_Petit 1, tu vois, j'écris toujours et p__etit 2, nondedieudenondedieudebip, je t'ai même écris un ptiot lemon !!!_

**Première partie – La conspiration de l'Amour **(1)

Les trois femmes sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson respective préférée – café, chocolat et thé – à la cafétéria du mess d'Atlantis, discutant de tout, de rien et bien sûr du plus important, de l'Amour. Oui, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, il s'agissait d'une conversation sur l'Amour avec un grand A. Ici, pas de conversation sur le « qui couche avec qui ? », sujet dont la vulgarité ne saurait, O grand Dieu, effleurer les lèvres délicates des trois femmes en question. Amour donc, le vrai, le grand, le noble et bel Amour. Roméo et Juliette, Paul et Virginie, Tristan et Yseult et --

« Simpson et Lorne ? » proposa la femme buveuse de café.

« Ridicule », répliqua l'amatrice de chocolat, « Leur potentiel amoureux est complètement nul, du moins ensemble … non, non, il nous faut quelque chose de fort ce mois ci, quelque chose d'inespéré, de … de juste, de noble ! » Sa voix tremblait, tendue par l'émotion qui la parcourait à la pensée d'une telle réussite, d'un tel Amour dévoilé, exposé au monde, enfin libre !

Son café désormais tiède entre les mains, la première de nos comploteuses soupira tout en fixant son breuvage sombre. « Bien, » dit-elle, « que pensez vous de Simpson et … Caldwell ? »

La bouche recouverte d'un petit duvet mousseux de chocolat, son interlocutrice secoua à nouveau la tête. « Vous nous faites une fixation sur cette malheureuse Simpson dites moi ! Et puis franchement, que vous a-t-elle donc fait pour que la pauvrette se retrouve avec Caldwell. » Le simple énoncé de ce terrible nom fit frémir ses moustaches chocolatées.

« Oh et bien puisque c'est comme ça ! Trouvez donc notre couple de tourtereaux, je dois bien avouer être en totale panne d'inspiration » rétorqua la Caféinomane. « Pffff, les célibataires se font de plus en plus rares … » déplora t-elle en avalant sa cinquième tasse d'une seule traite.

« Ou c'est tout simplement que vous ne savez pas _où_ chercher » annonça la voix de la troisième comparse, « les coeurs convoités sont parfois là où on les attends le moins, il suffit de savoir ouvrir les yeux, de voir au-delà des apparences, de fouiller les âmes … » Elle buvait son thé à petite goulée, savourant son goût à la fois sucré et amer.

Deux paires d'yeux suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur les « cœurs convoités » en question. Deux quintes de toux se firent entendre – dangereux le café et le chocolat, enfin, surtout lorsque l'on s'étrangle avec – suivies de deux exclamations de stupéfaction.

« Non … ces _deux_ là ? »

« Eux …. Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! »

Les tasses respectivement vides de café, de chocolat et de thé furent reposées sur la table et une conversation animée s'engagea. Le pour et le contre furent âprement débattus et enfin, une décision fut prise.

« Vous avez raison » finit par concéder Miss Chocolate whiskers (2), « il est temps de donner une nouvelle dimension à notre Mouvement. Toute cause doit savoir quand elle se doit, euh, disons, de prendre une direction un peu moins conventionnelle. Du sang neuf dans notre approche, voilà qui est excellent !»

« … Et qui devrait relancer un peu nos petites _affaires_» rajouta la Caféinomane tout en raclant le petit dépôt de café resté au fond de sa tasse, « parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la parité soit de mise dans notre chère Cité, ce qui limite les combinaisons.»

« Et puis, ils sont si incroyablement faits l'un pour l'autre ! Comme, comme … deux diamants brut attendant dans leur gangue d'être découverts et taillés par l'Amour pour resplendir de mille feux éblouissants_»_ soupira leur comparse. Aux regards stupéfaits que lui lancèrent les deux autres femmes, elle ajouta en souriant, « je me suis familiarisée avec le langage amoureux de votre planète. »

« Euh, oui, parfait, parfait, euh, et quelles sont vos _sources_ ? » se hasarda Miss Chocolate whiskers.

« Oh, la meilleure qui soit, la plus grande, la Reine parmi les Reines … » cette réponse ne fit rien pour réduire l'angoisse de ses comparses, comme l'indiquèrent les coups d'oeil pas très furtifs que ces dernières se lançaient. « D'ailleurs, » continua-t-elle, « je vais vous le prouver. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ces deux ... coeurs qui s'ignorent encore mais battent l'un pour l'autre à l'unisson de l'Amour.» Elle termina sa phrase dans un souffle rauque, visiblement sous le coup d'une forte émotion, salua ses deux compagnes et sortit de la cafétéria, ses pieds touchant à peine terre, comme si la pensée de l'Amour la portait.

Après un long moment de silence, Miss Chocolate whiskers se tourna vers Caféinomane. « Vous croyez que nous prenons la bonne décision en la laissant s'occuper de ces deux là ? Je veux dire, avec ce type de, ahem, _source documentaire_, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit très raisonnable et --»

« Je lui fait confiance, elle a la tête sur les épaules. » A cette affirmation, Miss Chocolate whiskers haussa un sourcil qui disait clairement « bah voyons ! ». « Ok, Ok, peut-être que pour le moment, sa tête est un peu dans les nuages --»

« Roses les nuages … »

Caféinomane leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, le rose Barbara Cartland, j'en ai peur. »

**Seconde partie – Cœurs rebelles **(1)

John se trouvait avec Rodney, de retour de Pxmachintruc. C'était une simple mission scientifique pour laquelle Rodney jouait juste l'inspecteur des travaux finis. Mais bien entendu, ils avaient du revenir en « urgence », comme d'hab' et se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie, comme d'hab'.

« Pourquoi faisait-il aussi … aussi … _brillant_ sur cette planète ! » pleurnichait Rodney.

« Hu, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un génie comme vous McKay mais quelque chose me dit que c'est à cause de cette _grooooooosse_ boule géante dans le ciel, je crois qu'on appelle ça le soleil … » répondit une voix juste un poil amusée.

« Ha ha ha, très drôle Colonel, » ricana Rodney tout en foudroyant le Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard d'un regard qui lui promettait des douches froides jusqu'à la fin de son séjour sur Atlantis. « Tout le monde n'a pas une réserve illimitée de Rayban version FlyBoy sur lui. C'est sans doute un élément essentiel de la panoplie du « petit séducteur Pégasien» mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai des choses plus importantes que ça à transporter et --_arrrrrggghh_, doucement Carson ! » Rodney battit des mains et se renfonça sur le lit d'examen sur lequel il était assis, tentant de fuir la pipette de collyre que Carson essayait de lui verser dans l'œil. « Vous voulez me rendre aveugle, c'est ça ? »

« Ttttt Rodney, arrêtez de vous conduire comme un gamin et laissez vous faire comme un gentil patient. » Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour faire ce qui allait très vraisemblablement être une remarque très désobligeante sur les origines douteuses de Carson et notamment ses liens avec la gente Ovine, lorsque Carson le coupa, s'adressant à Sheppard. « Colonel, vous pouvez me donner un coup de main s'il vous plaît ? »

« Avec plaisir Doc'. »

« Un coup de … _quoi_ ? » couina le malheureux Rodney. Coincé sur son lit, il vit les deux hommes s'approcher de lui, un air mauvais sur le visage lorsque Teyla entra dans l'infirmerie. « Oh, Teyla ! Je vais avoir un témoin de la manière dont je suis traité ici. Menacé Teyla, oui, menacé _physiquement !_ Ces deux …. _Butors_ essayent de profiter de mon léger désavantage physique, passager bien sûr, encore qu'avec des pratiques médicales tenant davantage du rebouteux du coin que de -- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ ! »

« _Voilààààààààà_, six petites gouttes matin et soir pendant trois jours et vos jolis yeux bleus seront comme neufs, prêts à charmer d'un délicat battement de cils tout une poignée d'adorables E2PZ,» déclara Carson en ôtant ses gants en latex. Il arborait un sourire triomphant. Il y avait de quoi : soigner Rodney tenait souvent de la bataille rangée, version Nelson contre les forces Napoléoniennes. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Trafalgar, à n'en pas douter !

« Humpf, vous … vous … _raaaah_ !!! » fit un Rodney indigné.

« « _Rah_ » Rodney ? Vraiment ? Est-ce là une expression digne du futur prix Nobel d'astrophysique, si tant est qu'il s'agisse d'ailleurs d'une expression. Hu, je dirais plutôt un borborygme, non ? _Tututututu_, je ne pense pas que les prix Nobel de la paix poussent des borborygmes,» annonça très sérieusement Sheppard, les sourcils froncés comme en pleine réflexion.

« Vous ne pensez pas tout court espèce de … de … de _traître_ ! » siffla Rodney.

John porta la main à son cœur et fit mine de vaciller. « Ouch, vous me brisez le cœur Rodney, non vraiment. »

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna, « si seulement … »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel et claqua dans ses mains. « Bien, si vous avez fini de vous amuser tous les deux, j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller travailler, vous savez, m'occuper de personnes qui ont _réellement_ besoin des services d'un docteur. »

« Humpf» fit Rodney, « dans ce cas je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elles auraient besoin de vo--mmmmmmmmpf. » Sheppard avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de l'astrophysicien.

« Oui, oui Carson, nous débarrassons le plancher. Je vais raccompagner notre Princesse au petit pois ici présente jusqu'à ses quartiers. » Il arborait le sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui voulait dire « attendez un peu que vous ayez tous le dos tourné et vous aller voir ce que vous allez voir ». Carson s'attendait presque à voir apparaître une petite auréole au dessus de la tête du militaire lorsqu'il lui sortait ce sourire. Il soupira.

« Veillez à ce qu'il suive le traitement et -- Oh, j'allais oublier Rodney, pas de « 24 heures sur 24 » sur votre satané écran pour les trois prochains jours, c'est compris ? »

Un _mmmmmmpffffffgggrrrr_ qui signifiait clairement « mais ça va pas la tête non ? » s'éleva du scientifique toujours bâillonné.

« Rodney …. » gronda carson.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel puis marmonna à nouveau sur un ton qui se voulait plus conciliant.

« Parfait, maintenant, ouste, tous les deux ! »

Carson sortit en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Quelque chose sur le fait qu'il aurait du écouter sa mère et reprendre le cabinet du vieux docteur McCormick. Sheppard gloussa et se retourna vers sa charge du moment.

« Hu, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, vous ne ressemblez plus à un lapin russe et -- _raaahhhnondenon_ mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend McKay ! » Sheppard enleva sa main précipitamment et la secoua tout en poussant des jurons bien sentis.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que les lapins mordaient Colonel ? » répondit Rodney, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sheppard plissa les yeux et s'approcha du lit d'examen, bloquant une fois de plus Rodney sur ce dernier.

« Mais peut-être que je devrais demander à Carson de revenir et de faire quelques examens complémentaires. Les lapins ça peut attraper la rage non ? » Gronda t-il, les dents serrées.

« Oh, vraiment, des menaces, encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me surprend pas venant d'un militaire testostéroné à bloc, hein ? » Rétorqua Rodney. Il s'était redressé sur le lit et son visage se trouvait désormais à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Sheppard.

« _CA SUFFIT !_» cria une voix féminine juste derrière eux, les tétanisant sur place. John fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise. « Teyla ? Euh, vous … Euh …»

L'athosienne s'approcha d'eux, une grimace de colère déformait son visage. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers abasourdis.

« Je suis si furieuse ! Furieuse que vous … vous … » elle poussa un long soupir, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, visiblement un peu calmée. « Comment pouvez vous vous comporter de la sorte, avec tout ce qui nous menace, _vous_ menace. Toute cette belle énergie que vous dépensez à vous _cacher_ ! Oui, vous vous cachez derrière ces petites taquineries, ces pointes que vous vous lancez sans cesse, toute cette énergie perdue … John, Rodney, qui sait ce qui nous attend, qui sait si demain … » Elle frissonna. « Vous devez ouvrir les yeux, faire face, ne plus vous mentir à vous-même. » Elle prit leur main droite et les posa l'une sur l'autre. « Vous êtes unis par ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus noble, un lien indestructible ... » Elle les dévisagea un long moment puis lâcha dans un souffle « … l'Amour. » Elle les lâcha et s'éloigna du lit, sans les quitter des yeux. Elle leur adressa un sourire puis leur tourna le dos et sortit de l'infirmerie. Juste avant de passer la porte elle se retourna vers eux et leur lança. « Je … Je vous envie. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment, leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre, sans bouger à fixer la porte.

**Troisième partie – A toi pour l'éternité (1) **

C'est Rodney qui récupéra le premier du choc de cette étrange scène.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait prévenir Kate ? » demanda t-il.

« Hu … oui, quoi ? » Sheppard semblait un peu perdu.

« Kate, notre psy de service, l'ex fausse blonde devenue fausse rousse, me demande quelle est sa vraie couleur d'ailleurs …. »

Sheppard lâcha enfin son observation de la porte et se tourna vers Rodney.

« De qui parlez vous ? »

Rodney n'en revenait pas : tous ces gens étaient-ils brusquement devenus fous ? S'agissait-il d'un autre virus ?

« Je vous parle de TEY-LA. Teyla, 1mètre55 de muscles qui vous mettent régulièrement la pâtée avec ces petits bâtons en bois. La femme qui fait partie de votre équipe depuis trois ans, la femme à qui on a confié des armes, dont un P90, la femme qui vient manifestement de basculer dans la folie puisqu'elle nous prend pour un _couple_ ! »

« Oh, _elle_ … »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et descendit du lit d'examen tout en grognant. « Oui, _elle_ … Alors, on fait quoi ? »

Sheppard fixait le lit. Rodney soupira, exaspéré. « Bon sang Colonel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! »

« Vous me _touchez_ la main … »

« Quoi ? Oh. Oh oui, désolé. » Rodney retira sa main de sous celle du Colonel comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Désolé, désolé. » Ses joues d'ordinaire pâles prirent une jolie teinte rose.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. « Vous rougissez. »

« Quoi ? »

« Là, vous rougissez. » La main de Sheppard effleura la peau tiède de Rodney. « Ah, ça rougit de plus en plus … »

« Très drôle Colonel, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre petite expérience cutanée … » Il allait lui dire d'arrêter lui aussi de le toucher mais la main de Sheppard venait de descendre vers son cou et la soudaine chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui menaçait de l'embraser tout entier, l'empêchant de formuler le moindre son cohérent.

« Toute rose, tiède et douce … si douce. » Sheppard se pencha vers lui, ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration. « Et elle sent bon aussi … savon noir, non ? »

« Huuuuu » fut tout ce que Rodney parvint à articuler. A ce rythme là en effet, il pouvait dire adieu à son prix Nobel. Il cligna des yeux et posa sa main sur le torse de Sheppard. « Euh, Colonel, je pense que --»

« Aaaaah, c'est le problème avec vous Rodney, vous pensez trop,» l'interrompit Sheppard. « Et si … et si elle avait raison … »

« Euh, qui ? » parvint à gargouiller Rodney.

« Le 1mètre55cm de muscles qui vous ficherait à vous aussi une sérieuse dérouillée si seulement vous aviez le courage de venir participer à un entraînement.»

« Ah oui, _elle_ … »

Sheppard continuait à caresser sa peau, juste ça, une caresse, presque inconsistante en fait, un effleurement du bout des doigts, de longs doigts fins et habiles et une image de ces mains posées sur une autre partie de son anatomie fit « pop » dans le cerveau de Rodney.

« Huuuuu, » et voilà, aux oubliettes le Nobel ! Son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en grève. « Oui, oui, les athosiens sont … sont des sages. La preuve, c'est le seul peuple de cette fichue galaxie qui n'a jamais essayé de nous trahir. »

Les mains de Sheppard continuaient leur petit vol au dessus de sa peau, excitant le fin duvet qui se trouvait là. « Vous avez la chair de poule Rodney … »

« Ah bon … » fut tout ce que le plus grand génie de tous les temps trouva à répondre.

« Revenons en à Teyla … »

« Teyla ? Euh, le 1mètre55cm de … ? »

« Lui-même. Et si elle n'était pas folle, si elle avait raison, si nos petits échanges façon chien et chat n'était qu'une façade, une façon de gérer … _ça_. »

« Ca … » répéta Rodney les yeux ronds comme une chouette. Sheppard passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça doucement.

« Oui, _ça_ … Rodney, je … je … »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de bégayer davantage. Rodney enfonça ses mains dans sa chevelure, cette fichue chevelure qui le rendait fou depuis trois ans, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue ne rencontra aucune résistance. Le baiser était tout sauf romantique, c'était un baiser humide, bruyant, comme si chacun d'eux cherchait à dévorer l'autre. Finalement, les mains de John quittèrent la taille de Rodney pour agripper ses fesses charnues, le soulevant de terre et le reposant sur le lit.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, leur respiration haletante.

« Mes quartiers ? » Proposa Rodney.

« Ok, rendez vous là-bas dans cinq minutes ? »

« Euh, disons 15 ? » Tenta de négocier Rodney.

« 15 !!!! Et il te faut 15 minutes pour faire quoi exactement ? » Gronda John tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Rodney.

« Mmmmmmuuuuuuu …. » Haleta Rodney. « Des – OhMonDieu, refait ça et il n'y aura plus rien à faire dans ces foutues 15 minutes! »

« _Rooooooooooooooooodney_ … » Chantonna John, son visage enfouit dans le tee-shirt de Rodney, très occupé à titiller un petit mamelon qui n'en demandait pas moins à voir la manière dont il s'était durci sous les coups de langue. « Maintenant, pas dans cinq minutes, pas dans 15, ou bien c'est ici et tout de suite ! » grogna John dont une partie un peu plus basse de l'anatomie s'était elle aussi durcie et demandait son lot d'attention.

« Oh. » Fit Rodney qui baissa la tête vers la dite partie.

« Oui, oh. »

« Ok, maintenant, d'accord, faisable, très faisable, et _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ --- non de non, j'ai dit pas de ça et … bon, ça y'est, ça y'est j'ai compris, on y va ! » La langue de John allait le rendre complètement fou et lui détruire le peu de cerveau qui lui restait de toute manière.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie sans se lâcher. John rata le tournant menant au transporteur, volontairement ou pas, Rodney aurait été incapable de le dire, et plaqua Rodney sur le mur. Il coinça sa jambe entre les cuisses de ce dernier, posa ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, épinglant effectivement Rodney au mur comme un papillon. Leurs bouches se dévorèrent une fois encore, langues tirant, suçant, laissant derrière elles comme des traînées de lave incandescentes.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'aux quartiers de Rodney fut ponctué de plaquages au mur, de mains baladeuses et de langues voraces. Curieusement, c'est une fois entrés dans la pièce que les deux hommes se rendirent compte de ce qui ce passait. Ils fixèrent un moment le lit, silencieux. John s'en approcha et caressa le couvre lit avant de s'asseoir. Ses gestes étaient lents et mesurés, comme si ce qui l'entourait était fragile, comme si le moindre geste brusque risquait de tout faire disparaître.

Ou comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là … Rodney serrait nerveusement ses mains. Il le savait, il le savait ! Pourquoi quelqu'un comme le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard aurait-il voulu de quelqu'un comme lui, hein ? C'avait juste été, un coup de sang, oui, c'est ça, ou alors une exposition à quelque chose. Teyla a raison, mon œil oui ! Teyla est une sage, ridicule ! Il soupira. « Ok, j'ai compris, tu sais, pas la peine de te, je veux dire, pas la peine de _vous _forcer Colonel, je -- _mmmmmmmpppp_. »

« … Aaaaah, mon Rodney, mon adorable et incurable Rodney qui réfléchit toujours trop » murmura John après qu'il eut fini d'embrasser Rodney pour le faire taire. « Viens par ici. » Et John guida Rodney vers le lit, puis son regard fit le tour de la petite pièce. « Huhu, maintenant nous avons besoin de … _ahaha_, voilà qui fera l'affaire ! » John se dirigea vers la petite table de travail de Rodney et revint avec une boite ronde et blanche.

« Ma protection solaire indice 100 ? » s'étonna Rodney.

John ouvrit la boite et en huma le parfum. « _Hummmmm_ et en plus, ça sent la noix de coco, génial, je vais pouvoir te manger « assaisonné ». »

« Me _quoi _? » mais Rodney n'eut pas la possibilité de poser d'autres questions. John avait glissé ses mains sous son caleçon – comment avait-il fait pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon sans que Rodney s'en rende compte, ça c'était un mystère.

« Te manger, te croquer, te dévorer, te manger tout cru, te --»

« Ok, je suis ravi de voir que tu maîtrise autant de synonymes du verbe manger, tu dois manifestement passer un peu trop de temps en compagnie de Ronon et je te signale que la crème solaire ne se mange pas et --»

« Non, mais _ça_ … »

Rodney poussa un petit cri lorsque la main de John se referma sur ce que renfermait son pantalon désormais ouvert.

« … ça peut se _gober_, hum ? » John haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu et Rodney n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer sa main derrière sa nuque et de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Ah, attend, il ne nous manque plus que … » John se releva et farfouilla dans sa veste. Il ouvrit la multitude de petites poches que comportait la veste et finit par pousser un « Tada ! » de victoire. Rodney fronça les sourcils en identifiant ce que John brandissait.

« Un préservatif ? Tu te promènes à travers la galaxie avec des préservatifs ! »

« Yep, second élément essentiel de ma « panoplie du parfait petit séducteur pégasien », » rétorqua John.

« Oui et bien tu ferais bien de ranger ta panoplie parce qu'il n'est plus question que tu t'amuses à jouer les Kirk pour grande prêtresse en danger. De toute manière, une fois qu'on a goûté à du Rodney, le reste pâle en comparaison. »

« Ah oui, » John s'allongea sur Rodney, ses bras de chaque côté de lui. « Tu es quoi ? Une addiction, en quelque sorte ? »

« Huhu, mieux que le chocolat. »

« Ou que la noix de coco ? » susurra John.

« Huuuuuuuuuiiiiii …. » souffla Rodney.

Passer le préservatif fut un peu plus difficile qu'ils ne l'auraient crus. Ils se sentaient tous les deux à la fois gauches et complètement enragés. Comme une première fois. Une fois cette première étape franchie, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux une fois encore silencieux.

« Ok, sur le dos ou sur l'estomac ? » demanda John d'une petite voix. C'était la première fois que Rodney entendait cette voix, indécise, presqu'enfantine. John était au-dessus de lui et le regardait comme si, comme si, oui, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Rodney releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

« Sur le dos, je veux pouvoir te regarder. »

John lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Juste un léger frôlement de leurs lèvres qui élicita un frisson chez Rodney.

« Je … Je t'aime Rodney. »

« Je sais » lui répondit Rodney, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Huuuuum, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, que je suis Léia Organa ? » demanda John, amusé.

« Huhu, je suis certain que tu ne vas pas tarder à me prouver que tes organes sont doux et ta chevelure est aussi ridicule que celle de cette foutue princesse, donc oui, tu es Léia … hu, par ailleurs, je t'imagine très bien avec un petit string en lamé or. (3)»

« Ah, mon héros ! » gloussa John.

Sans que John ait à le lui demander, Rodney enroula ses jambes autour de son torse, et John le prépara longuement, ajoutant un doigt l'un après l'autre, jouant avec le petit anneau de muscles récalcitrant, jusqu'à ce que Rodney pousse un « Urgh » et que son dos s'arche contre le lit.

« Rodney ? »

« Gnnnnnnnnnnn … » fut la réponse.

« Rodney ! »

Han Solo n'avait certainement jamais expérimenté _ça_ sinon il aurait choisi Luke au lieu de Léia pensa Rodney. Il parvint à articuler. « Prostate … » (4)

« Oh. Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? » Demanda John amusé et curieux à la fois.

« Oooooooooooooh, oui. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de recommencer, genre IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Je vis pour vous servir maître. »

Et John recommença, rendant Rodney à moitié fou. Cette fois c'était certain, son cerveau était perdu, et la galaxie par voie de conséquence, mais qui se fichait de la galaxie, hein ?

« Pluuuuuuuuusssss … » gémit Rodney.

« Plus de quoi Rodney, j'en ai déjà trois dans -- »

Rodney se releva et l'attrapa par les épaules. « Ton Leia organa idiot, pas tes doigts ! »

John ne se fit pas prier.

La sensation était étrange. C'était plus étroit qu'une femme, différent. Enfin, de là où il était parce que visiblement, petit Leia Organa lui, ne vit pas la différence et entama une petite danse bien huilée (sans vilain jeu de mot).

Leur première fois fut rapide, bruyante et maladroite mais hautement satisfaisante.

Une fois rassasiés et allongés sur le lit en état semi comateux post coïtal, Rodney fut le premier à parler. « Fais moi penser d'offrir quelque chose à Teyla, » souffla t-il, son nez enfouit dans le cou de John.

« Hum, oui, quoi par exemple ? »

« Je ne sais pas quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose dont elle aurait besoin, ou qu'elle aimerait avoir … »

John réfléchit quelques instants tout en caressant les cheveux de Rodney. « Ronon par exemple ? »

**Epilogue **

Teyla avait attendu un moment devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle avait vu John et Rodney sortir en trombe et avait sourit d'une manière que certain aurait certainement jugé machiavélique lorsqu'elle les avait vus s'arrêter (plusieurs fois …) pour s'embrasser (plutôt goulûment avait-elle pensé …).

Elle se leva et alla vers la petite armoire qui se trouvait près de sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et y déposa, avec révérence, le dernier roman que lui avait prêté le docteur Kusanagi. Elle sourit en lisant le titre de ce dernier.

La victoire de l'Amour (1)

**FIN ! **

(1) Tous ces titres sont empruntés à des romans de Barbara Cartland, disponibles en collection de poche J'ai Lu : idéal pour vos lectures d'été sur la plage, si, si, je vous assure.

(2) Miss Chocolate whiskers : mademoiselle moustaches de chocolat in english.

(3) Leia organa signifie "doux organes" en latin si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est aussi bien entendu l'héroïne de la première trilogie de la Guerre des Etoiles (épisodes 4, 5 et 6). Léia avait une coiffure à base de macarons, l'un sur l'oreille droite et le second, bah, sur l'oreille gauche. Dans l'épisode 5, elle perd son beau héros (Han Solo) et lui susurre je t'aime et lui, lui répond : je sais. Il nous ressorte ce superbe échange dans le 6. C'est aussi dans le 6, que la belle Léia porte un bikini très osé. Ah, la Guerre des étoiles, quels films !

(4) Et oui, c'est dans ce petit plus tout masculin que réside une bonne partie du plaisir anal homosexuel mais bon vous le saviez sans doute en bonne auteuselectrice de slash ;-)

Avez-vous deviné qui étaient mes trois petites buveuses de café, chocolat et thé ?


End file.
